parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel
Rapunzel (born June 21, 1992) is the main protagonist from Tangled. She played as Godzillasaurus in Princess Zelda VS Remilia Scarlet and Sailor Moon (Godzilla) She played Attina in The Little British Girl She is a mermaid She played Mulan in Rapunzelan She is a Chinese princess She played Mary Poppins in Rapunzel Poppins She played Joy in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) She is a yellow emotion She played Sofia in Rapunzel the First She is a enchancia princess She played Ariel in The Little Princess She is a mermaid She played Wendy Darling in Jiminy Pan She played Snow White in Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons She is a princess She played Moana in Rapunzel (Moana) She played Thumbelina in Rapunzelina She is a fairy She played Tinker Bell in Jack Pan, Bongo Pan, Rapunzel Bell, Rapunzel Bell and the Lost Treasure, Rapunzel Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings (Jiminy Cricket Style), The Pirate Fairy (Jiminy Cricket Style), Rapunzel Bell and the Legend of the Duck She is a tinker fairy She played Merida in Brave (Jiminy Cricket Style) She is a scotland princess She played Oxana Hauntley in Goldie Locks (Vampirina) She is a vampire She played Little Red Riding Hood in Melody & Bambi She is a little girl with a red hood She played Adult Nala in The Ohana King and The Ohana King II: Flynn's Pride She is a lion She played Kate in Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) She is a wolf She played Cinderella in Rapunzella She is a maid She played Mama Bear in Alice and Pinocchio She is a bear She played Jessie in Toon Story 2 (TrueDisneyKing Style) and Toon Story 3 (TrueDisneyKing Style) She is a cowgirl She played Bo Peep in Toy Story (Ralph E. Coyote Style) She is a shepherdess She played Odette in The Bear Princess She is a cursed princess She played Belle in Beauty and the Duck She is a French maiden She played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) She is a field mouse She played Mrs. Leary in Mowgli in New York She is Andrew's foster mother She played Joan Walden in The Fox in the Hat (2003) She is a mother She played Nora in Mowgli's Bear She is a lighthouse keeper and Pete's foster mother She played Pocahontas in Rapunzelhontas She is an Indian princess She played Princess Jasmine in Flynnladdin She is an Arabian princess She played Aladdin in Rapunzeladdin She is a Street Mouse She played Alice in Rapunzel in Wonderland and Rapunzel in Wonderland (The Mizfitz Style) She is a little girl She played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Princess Rapunzel Style) She played Esmeralda in The Street Rat of Notre Dame She is a gypsy She played Padme in Star Wars (Princess Rapunzel Style) and Star Wars (Oriana160 Style) She played Maid Marian in Flynn Rider (Robin Hood) She is a vixen She played Chicha in The Mountaineer's New Groove She played Zee (Elizabeth) in Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) She is DJ's babysitter She played Princess Anna in Frozen (Cbismarck) and Frozen (Princess Rapunzel Style) She is a princess of Arendelle She plays Barney in Rapunzel and Friends She played Lady the Golden Engine in Ariel and the Magic Sea She is a golden engine She played Thomas in Rapunzel the Princess & Friends She is a tank engine She played Princess Celestia in My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (disneystyle172 style) She played Genie in Aleladdin She played Dr. Ruth Young in Mighty Magilla Young She is Jill's Mother She played Giselle (Live-Action) in Enchanted (TheBluesRockz Style) She played Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) in Enchanted (CityMaker Style) She played Princess Leia in Star Wars (TheBrideQueen Style) She played Kat Harvey in Astro Boy (Casper) She played Chiffon in Little Shop of Horrors (EJL423 Style) She is one of the three girls She played Mrs. Pepper in Marie’s Clues (WeLoveAnimation Style) She is a pepper shaker. She will play the Blue Fairy in Caspernocchio She is a fairy and the wishing star Portrayals: *Rapunzel is played by Anna in Tangled (Princess Rapunzel Style). *Rapunzel is played by Honey Lemon in Tangled (Jiminy Cricket Style). *Rapunzel is played by Gadget Hackwrench in Tangled (TheBluesRockz Animal Style). *Rapunzel is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon in Tangled (399Movies Human Style). *Rapunzel is played by Goldie Locks in Tangled (brucemovies1 Style). *Rapunzel is played by Little Red Riding Hood in Tangled (HarryDR19 Style). *Rapunzel is played by Bear Nita in Tangled (Chris2003 Style). Gallery: Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel in Tangled 5BB52F53-1E7E-4AC3-88C4-745D8DB05375.jpeg|Rapunzel in Tangled Ever After Rapunzel in Sofia the First.jpg|Rapunzel in Sofia the First Rapunzel in Tangled- Before Ever After.jpg|Rapunzel in Tangled: Before Ever After Rapunzel in Tangled- The Series.jpg|Rapunzel in Tangled: The Series Rapunzel.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Rapunzel.jpg Disney-tangled-rapunzel-wallpaper.jpg Rapunzel feels worried.jpg Rapunzel Happy.png Rapunzel-Happy.jpg Tangled Rapunzel.jpg Rapunzel jealous.jpg Rapunzel (Kingdom Hearts III).png tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3896.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-4260.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-4270.jpg|YIKES tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9256.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10451.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10551.jpg|Rapunzel's dancing of Joy tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-5875.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-5188.jpg|Nope tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-6261.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-6272.jpg|Rapunzel's hair tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-6289.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10043.jpg|Her teeth showing tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10059.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-7007.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-7008.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-7009.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-7015.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-7016.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8470.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8481.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8488.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8489.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8494.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8503.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8516.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8569.jpg|Rapunzel's hair caughted by tree branches tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8576.jpg|"I knew that!" tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8639.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8641.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8652.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8653.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8666.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-8674.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9000.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9027.jpg|Rapunzel got visions tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9057.jpg|Rapunzel had eye visions tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9065.jpg|Rapunzel shocked tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9676.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9686.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9709.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9718.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9750.jpg Rapunzel 331.jpg Rapunzel-tangled-1600x1200.jpg Rapunzel princess hero.jpg RapunzelNew.png Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-2715.jpg Tangled-Rapunzel.jpg rapunzel (1).jpg rapunzel.IMG.jpg tangled47.png Rapunzel-rapunzel-fitzherbert-28623499-500-281.jpg|Rapunzel in 1993 Kid-Rapunzel-princess-rapunzel-from-tangled-18648034-300-252.jpg|Rapunzel in between 1996 or 1997 Rapunzelmaxresdefault.jpg|Little Rapunzel in 1996 Rapunzel and Flynn's children.png Tangled-Rapunzel-Quiet.gif Rapunzel 01.jpg Rapunzel 02.jpg tumblr_inline_n0t4f7IWg71qafrh6.gif tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-2170.jpg 1457c143e09d349e213a5bd093a3035c--tangled-rapunzel-disney-tangled.jpg Rapunzel's visions.gif Superhero Rapunzel.gif|Rapunzel with her own superhero cape. Super Rapaunzel Wearing A Cape.png|Rapunzel wearing a hooded cloak. The Curse of Princess Ivy 01.jpg|Rapunzel with Sofia and Amber. The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-23.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-20.png Rapunzel Sofia the First Curse of Ivy.jpg|"It looks like you two could use a lift." Rapunzel in Sofia the First 1.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 3.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 4.png|"So, how did you wind up down there?" Rapunzel in Sofia the First 5.png|"OH! So you stole it?" Rapunzel in Sofia the First 6.png|"I'm not so sure..." Rapunzel in Sofia the First 7.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 8.png|"Well, I knew a thief once and he had a lot of bad deeds to make up for." Rapunzel in Sofia the First 9.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 10.png Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (1).jpg|"If you'd truly love your sister, you'll know what to do when the time comes." Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-7.jpg|"Evil women pretending to be my mother, I can handle." Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-9.jpg image_1d346d6f.jpg Rapunzel Lets Her Hair Flap in the Wind Caused by the Wind.jpg The Windy Wind Through My Hair.jpg landscape-1433348648-tangled-rapunzel-hair-flynn-rider.jpg mandy-moore-tangled-disney.jpg tangled-rapunzel-e1348191727765.jpg Rapunzel (Tangled).jpg There you go my little escape artist by sajojo d9w8jj6-fullview.jpg 06c04bbeacafd3f9804ce931a1289093.jpg 27b.jpg 584269c4711a245c9a2e6d7a1910d82831ae698br1-682-1024v2_hq.jpg 41649936_2147811615252555_4564921579381121675_n.jpg 51007923_2704978662853451_9109732094170365952_n.jpg b7fbfba6c9623655d43fa36bb1d1d0cd.jpg bwwaqtwjzdjwlaasxvmwgzfrxbrqqbuhgvblegcc-740.jpg c96aa468168299ebcc2b85795df77a22.jpg tumblr_pf3xar4oL71rymjs3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_pf3xar4oL71rymjs3o2_1280.jpg wreck_it_ralph_2___disney_princess_by_kioky_chan_dcmwzln-fullview.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tangled Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Comedy Category:Horest Category:Toon Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Women Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Flynn and Rapunzel Category:Purple Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Lavender Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Girls Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Pretty Girls Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Sisters Category:Girly Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Characters with green eyes Category:German Characters Category:Comedians Category:Cute Kids Category:Kids Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Green Eyes Category:Characters who cry Category:Green eyes Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Singing Actors Category:Disney Princess Category:Happy Character Category:Blondes Category:Happy Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Adorable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Finding Denno Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Narrators Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Simba's Guardians Category:2010 Introductions Category:Disney Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Characters voiced by Mandy Moore Category:Bald Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:ValleyRules2020's Characters